puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Guardians
Royal Guardians is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean. It was renamed from Merchants of the Sea. About They are merely a close knit group of hearties who have found each other on this vast Cobalt ocean they sail. They have no aspirations of owning islands or engaging in wars. They are a fun loving, very close DRAMA FREE crew. All pirates are welcome to join their fast growing crew, they welcome all from the new pirate to the seasoned old salt. They do give officer training. Pirates who leave in battle will be minused. Public statement We are not looking for a new flag. If you'd like to join our flag, please contact the royals of our existing flag. We are not looking to merge our crew at this time, however if you would like to merge with us all are welcome. Crew rules Just a few simple rules. #Please be courteous to all. Lets keep crew chat clean. I know we are pirates (lol) however it does offend some and we want to set a good example for jobbers. #Always ask PTB any ship before jumping on. PTB = permission to board. Several of us move supplies and hopping on without asking could cause an attack and a loss of expensive supplies, for this reason alone just hopping on moving ships will simply NOT be tolerated. Crew ranks Rank Requirements - Basic guidelines on how to move up the ranks in Merchants of the Sea ---- Cabin person - Any and all are welcome to join us! One requirement, prepare to have fun! ---- Pirate - Must be a subscriber, that is pirates rules not ours. ---- Officer - Distinguished in carp, bilge, sails, and bnav. Understand TEAMING. Meet with me or an SO for shipboard training. You must study the officer requirements. You may NOT take out a ship alone until I am confident you have a basic understanding of bnav, so when u decide you are ready for officerhood practice practice practice with the navy! When you think you are ready to take out a ship let either CHP or an SO know, we will go with you for support your first few times. For those of you who are not dist in bnav, we have a crew on ICE where able bnavr's can go to practice get with me or the first mates for this info, ---- Fleet Officer - With the crew at least one month. Have your own ship. Distinguished (OR BETTER) in carp, sails, bilge, bnav, swordfight and rumble. Be able to run and/or XO successful pillies. (For those mercher/stall owners you will be allowed to have greenie FO's in the crew, providing your main meets stat requirments). Be active in the crew! our FO's and SO's need to be running or participating in crew pillies. You may now take out ships without assistance from an SO or the captain. ---- Senior Officer - You must have the complete trust of the captain and the SO's in the crew. SO is a priviledge, not a right. Your stats need to be good. Realizing that not everyone excels at every puzzle, an SO should have minimum of respected in most puzzles, and 2 master or renowned. PVP rules Do NOT initiate PVP unless you are renowned or higher bnav. If you are asked to stop during a pvp STOP. This is common courtesy, and we feel very strongly about this. Ships Any of Ladychp's EMPTY ships may be used as crew ships. Leave them wherever you like, that doesnt matter. Any and all stock left on CHP's ships will be presumed to be CHP's stock. Vessel records only go back so far, and we can't possibly remember who left what on what ship. If this concerns you empty ship when finished borrowing it. Any ships with supplies on it are off limits. Stealing Stealing will get you expelled from this crew, and BANNED from puzzle pirates. Order of Hierarchy Captain and First Mates, SO, FO, Officer. In this crew the first mates have full authority. They speak for me when I am not here, or when im here lol.The First Mates have my full authority to promote, demote or expel. Their word is FINAL! Their views and mine are very similar. They were hand picked because they complete me.